Kagome and the king of persia Inuyasha!
by 13scarlett13
Summary: KAGOME IS A NORMAL GIRL, BUT WHAT HAPPENES IF THE KING OF PERSIA IS SEARCHING FOR A NEW QUEEN, AND SHE IS TAKEN AWAY. KAGSXINU SANXMIR KOUXAY
1. Her normal life

KAGOME WALKED THROUGH THE STREETS 

AS SHE REMEBERED A STORY

(STORY STARTS)

KING SOLOMON WAS TOLD TO INNILATE ALL 

PEOPLE OF AMALICITE. BUT SOLOMON DID 

NOT LISTEN AND LEFT THE BEASTS ALIVE, 

AND THE KING WITH QUEEN. AND WHEN HIS 

PRIEST CAME TO SHAME HIM. THEY HAVE 

HEARD THAT THE QUEEN HAS ESCAPED 

THEM, AND SHE WAS CARRING THE SEED OF 

HATRED-HER BABY!

(STORY ENDS)

KAGOME THAN GOT UP AT THE HIGHEST 

HILL AND WATCHED AS NEW CARAVANS 

ENTERED PERSIA. KAGOME RAN TO HER 

GRANDPA. SHE ENTERED AND SHOUTED 

"GRANDPA, GRANDPA- THE CARAVANS FROM 

JERUSALIM IS HERE!" SHE LAUGHED 

EXCITEDLY! "MY DEER SWEET KAGOME, 

THAN YOU SHOULD ASK THEM IF THEY WILL 

COME AGAIN NEXT YEAR!" KAGOME 

SIGHENED AS A VEIN POPPED FROM HER 

HEAD. "GRANDPA YOU PROMISED…KAEDE?" 

KAGOME WIINED LIKE A LITTLE CHILD. 

"FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES CHILD, YE 

DON'T PAY ENOUGH FOR ME TO FIGHT THEM 

FOR YE!" KAEDE SAID JOKINGLY FROM THE 

KITCHEN. KAGOME THAN SIGHNED YET 

AGAIN, HOJO ENTERED HER HOUSE. 

"GRANDMA, HOW ARE YOU, THERES A NEW 

CARAVAN FROM JERU…" KAEDE SHUSHED 

HIM. "SHHH CHILD, THOU SUBJECT IS AT 

MATTER!" SHE POINTED TO KAGOME 

ARGUING WITH HER GRANDPA. AFTER 

LOSING THE BATTLE. SHE TURNED AROUND 

AND POUTED, AND TILTED HER HEAD JUST 

ENOUGH TO SEE HER GRANDPA. "I'LL BE 

BACK!" SHE SAID AND WALKED OFF WITH 

HER BEST FRIEND HOJO,AND WHEN HE LEFT, 

KAGOME QUICKLY FOUND HER THREE 

FRIENDS. AYUMI, AYI AND SANGO. KAGOME 

WAVED WITH HAPPINES AND RAN TOWARDS 

THEM "HI GUYS HOW ARE YA?" KAGOME 

ASKED HER FRIENDS GIGGLED AND ALL 

NODDED, MEANING GOOD. SEVERAL HOURS 

PASSED AND KAGOME SAW THE MOST 

BEAUTIFUL SCARFS, SHE RAN TOWARDS 

THEM AS HER FRIENDS FOLLOWED HER. 

KAGOOME PICKED UP THE PINK SCARF AND 

SQUILED. "SANGO LOOK, ITS AS IF IT WAS 

MADE JUST FOR YOU~KAGOME WRAPED 

THE DELICATE SCARF AROUND SANGOS 

NECK~ AND AYUMI THIS ORANGE SCARF 

MATCHES YOUR LONG HAIR~KAGOME 

WRAPPED THE SCARF AROUND AYUMIS 

NECK, THEY BOTH GIGGLED`~AND AYI LOOK 

AT THIS GREEN ONE, IT MATCHES YOUR 

EYES PERFECTLY!" SHE SAID AS SHE 

WRAPPED THAT ONE AROUND HER FRIEND 

AYI! HER FRIEND SANGO, HAD BEAUTIFUL 

BROWN EYES AND LONG CHOCOLATE HAIR, 

THAT SHE ALWAYS PUT UP IN A HIGH 

PONYTAIL. AYAMI HAD BRONZE HAIR WITH 

GORGEOUS BLUE EYES, SHE ALWAYS 

WEARED HER HAIR IN PIGTAILS. AYI WAS 

THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND DIFFERENT, SHE 

WAS A KITSUNE. SHE HAD LONG BLONDE 

HAIR THAT SHE WOULD LET HANG DOWN, 

THE WERE AS WAVY AS THE SEA, HER EYES 

WERE A PALE BLUE, SHE ALSO HAD AN 

ORANGE TAIL SWINGING BEHIND HER, AND 

SHE HAID CUTE FOX EARS ON TOP OF HER 

HEAD. SUDDENLY, AYI POINTED TO A SMALL 

CARAVAN WERE THE QUEEN KIKIYO PEEKED 

OUT AND SMILED PROUDLY AT HERSELF SHE 

THAN LET THE CURTAIN FALL. KAGOME 

GASPED AT THE BEAUTY OF THE QUEEN. 

BRINGING KAGOME BACK SANGO SAID 

"KAGOMES DREAM!" ALL GIRLS GIGGLED 

WITH KAGOME. "MAYBE SOMDAY." SHE 

SIGHNED. LEAVING HER FRIENDS, BECAUSE 

THEY ALL HAD TO GO. SHE WALKED 

THROUGH THE CROWDED STREETS, JUST 

WHEN A LITTLE GIRL RAN TO HER AND 

SHOUTED. "MOMMY, WILL YOU READ ME 

AND MY FRIENDS A STORY PLEEEASE!" 

LITTLE RIN JUMPED IN HER ADOPTED 

MOTHER ARMS. KAGOME NODDED HAPPILY. 

"OFCOURSE MY PRINCES!" RIN SMILED 

MORE WIDELY . THAN SUDDENLY PEOPLE 

HEARD HORSES AND LOOKED AT THAT 

DIRECTION. IT WAS NARAKU THE ARMY 

RULER FOR THE GREAT KING INUYASHA! 

NARAKU WAS THE MAN WHO WAS THE SON 

OF THE QUEEN OF AMALICITES. HE WAS 

BORN WITH HATRED TOWORDS THE JEWS. 

HIS MOTHER, FORGED HIM A SEAL WHICH 

HANGED FROM HIS ARM, IT WAS A HITLER 

SIGH WITH SNAKES AROUND IT. HE RODE 

THROUGH THE CROWDS GLARING AT THE 

JEWS. HE WAS WAITING FOT HIS TIME OF 

REVENGE ON HIS FATHER AND HIS PEOPLE. 

SUDDENLY HE NOTICED KAGOME HOLDING 

A LITTLE FRIGHTENED GIRL IN HER ARMS. IN 

NARAKUS EYES SHE WAS A BEAUTIFUL 

WOMAN, AND NARAKU SMIRKED THINKING, 

OF WHAT HE COULD DO TO HER. KAGOME 

SUDDENLY SHIVERED UNDER HIS GAZE. 

AND ROUGHLY TURNED HER HEAD AWAY 

FROM THE MAN CALLED NARAKU! ONCE 

EVERYTHING WAS QUIET AGAIN KAGOME 

SAT ON THE TEMPLE STEPS WTH RIN IN HER 

ARMS AND TOOK OUT A SCROLL, AND 

STARTED READING A STORY ABOUT NOAH 

AND HIS ARK. AS SHE WAS READING HOJO 

TRIED TO SNEEK UP ON KAGOME AND 

TICKLE HER, THE KIDS GIGGLED AS THEY 

SAW THIS. "STOP HOJO I KNOW YOURE 

THERE!" SHE LAUGHED WITH THE KIDS AS 

SHE TURNED AROUND HER HEAD. HOJO 

POUTED AT THE LITTLE CHILDREN, AND 

THEY BURST OUT LAUGHING ONCE MORE!


	2. Captured, and the kings kiss

That same night Naraku came to a deserted place where he was to

meet Onigumo who was Inuyasha's cousin. Naraku nodded

towards the prince and quickly got to business. "my prince there is

a rumor that queen Kikiyo, is making her own ball, to protest the

war with Greece." he said slyly like a snake. Onigumo chuckled

and said "Ah yes the queen. Thank you Naraku, here's your pay."

he through the sack of gold towards Naraku and he caught it

without a sweat. Later on that night kagome sat upon her flat roof

and a little butterfly fluttered her way. "hi there little thing." she

smiled. The butterfly than fluttered towards the castle where the

king was looking at the map and trying to figure out how to attack

Greece. "Queen Kikiyo, sire!" Kouga a tall man with his hair in a

pony tail and blue eyes spoke in his husky low voice. Inuyasha

nodded, as Kouga stepped out of his view and revealed the queen.

The king practically ran towards her. "My king. You haven't send

for me for a while." she said. The king smiled towards his wife and

kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss Kikiyo spoke once again.

"Sire you do know why your staff requested you to extend the

ball?" she said the king quickly stepped away and shook his head.

"its too late, I cant deny them now." the queen angrily turned

around and said "I don't want to loose you!" and she ran towards

the door, the king attempted to follow but was stopped by Mirokou

and Kouga. "Sire it is time." Mirokou spoke. He had black hair that

were tied into a ponytail. And his violet eyes. The king nodded and

entered the ball with great grace. People shouted in excitement and

rose their hand and yelled " long live king Inuyasha. Long live

king Inuyasha!"

The king slumped in his chair and watched his subjects eat. A little

beet before that happened, kagome quietly sneaked out and

followed her grandpa, he was a scribe at the palace and as you all

know there was a great ball. Suddenly something grabbed her and

put his hand over her mouth muting her. He than swiftly turned her

around and she let out a signed in relieve it was only hojo. "soo are

we going to the ball my queen I will gladly take you there!" he said

jokingly and they both kept walking to the palace. Kagome and

hojo hid in the roof and watched the seen below. "kagome why is it

that you always say that I'm leaving to Jerusalem, but you never

go?" kagome shook her head "I don't know hojo. Maybe I'm just

afraid to face it alone." "than why wont you come with me. And

we will both face it together." kagome smiled brightly when

suddenly hojo started leaning closer and closer, while staring at her

luscious lips. "Sire, let us see the great beauty of our queen

Kikiyo!" suddenly kagome looked away towards the king, and so

did hojo. "are you serious, they wont her to appear before them?"

the king was a little annoyed and angry. Onigumo quickly said.

"my king the rumors were coming around, and they do not want to

loose her. that's why they demand her presence." Inuyasha nodded

in approval and yelled put. "Send for her!" Naraku followed his

kings orders and went to get her. "I am the queen, not a pawn. And

I will not lower my reputation!" she said as Naraku stormed off to

the king and yelled. "My lord the queen refuses to see you!" the

king became furious and yelled. "This land has no more queen!"

kagome shuttered. 'doesn't he love her?' she thought.

"hojo lets leave first thing tomorrow. My grandpa has gave me his

blessing, I don't wish to be the queen anymore!" they left and that

same night the scribes gathered and wrote the kings commands. "I

the king ordered my armies to gather all beautiful women and bring

them into palace where I shall choose a new queen!" kagomes

grandpa gasped but wrote down his commands. The next morning

kagome hid herself as she saw soldiers take away all her friends.

Tears ran down her cheeck as she ran towards her house. "Grandpa

no, the took them my only three friends!" she shouted making rin

wake up from her slumber. Quickly seeing that her mother was

crying she ran towards her and said "Its ok momma, you will see

them again" her mother held her little girl tightly. Kagome stayed

inside hidden from the soldiers eyes. That night when her grandpa

and her little girl rin were playing, kagome walked outside and

screamed on top of her lungs, when she saw four soldiers gather

around her and taking her away. "kagome!" "mamma!" both

grandpa and rin yelled out with tears in their eyes. In moments I

was put in a cage and droven to the beautiful castle which was

build on the waterfall. I watched with awe. It was beautiful. Soon I

was released and taken to a room which was full of girls.

"Kagome!"she turned around and saw her friends in tears of

happiness to see her. Kagome was tackled by her friends in a tight

hug. "You have been brought here, to be chosen the kings queen.

One of you will be the luckiest one. You shall be given rooms,

where you shall slumber. Also you shall be treated to special

treatments." now retire to your rooms!" Sango, quickly whispered.

"kagome me you, and Ayi with Ayame are staying in the same

room, isn't that exciting?" she laughed as my eyes sparkled. "each

one of you will have one day with the king!!" Mirokou shouted!

Making the girls shudder. They quickly retired to their room until.

A man busted into their room and said franticly it was Mirokou.

"does any one know who can read ancient Babylonian, please or

else the king will have my head!" he said while breathing heavely.

Kagome felt sad for the priest and stood up and said "I do." she

simply said and the next thing she knew she was being dragged

down the halls.

Kagomes POV

I was dragged like a sack doll, people were flashes in my eyes, and

before I knew it I was in front of a big golden door. "what is your

name?" "Kagome." I simply replied. He kissed my hand and said

"I am forever in your debt. I wish you luck. And please do not

speak of this to anyone!" I nodded and he opened the door and

guided me to a chair where there was a large scroll laying. I sat

down as Mirokou rushed out of the room. I looked in front of me

and practically blushed. I saw his gorgeous muscular shape behind

the curtain. He was sculpting something. I saw up top and saw two

most adorable doggy ears. I had to keep my gasp in me. I opened

the scroll and started reading, it was the story of his parents, and

their forever love. 'the great lord walked in silence when suddenly

he heard a beautiful sound…someone was singing an angelic song.

Being curious the lord inutoishio followed the sound and saw a

beautiful angel brushing her hair by the pond. Her long brown hair

reached down to the ground because she was sitting.' I kept

reading the story until I got to the very end of the scroll. 'and so

they sealed their promise with their kiss, and they were man and

wife.' I looked up and shuddered where was the king. "You read

beautifully, what is your name my lady?" his seductive voice spoke

from behind me. He walked away from behind me and smiled

revealing two pearl white fangs. His eyes golden and his skin

peach color bristled in the light. "K-K-Kagome sire." I quickly got

off the chair attempting to bow. But he grabbed my arms and lifted

me. "That's alright there is no need of doing that. And what a

beautiful name you have, where do you come from?" he asked his

sound of the voice tickled me and embraced me gently. "I come f-

from Susa o-of p-p-pearsia, my lord." I stuttered again. I heard him

chuckle as my eyes trailed off to his chest. His muscled looked

perfect in every way. Quickly blushing I looked to the side. He was

still holding me by the shoulders. I looked up to his head and saw

his ear twitch. I gasped in amazement. And once again heard him

chuckle I looked at him and he asked me "If you want I'll let you

touch them, but don't tell anyone because I don't let anyone touch

them, not even Kikiyo had that privilege." I smiled more widely

and reached up to his ears I stroke them, and they felt like silk, I

started massaging them, but I quickly seized when I heard a low

growl I looked at the king but he had his eyes closed shut. "MMM,

that felt very pleasant." he opened his eyes slowly. And I felt his

hold slightly tighten. "Thank you, maybe you can do that someday

again." he said again in a seductive voice, which sent a train of

pleasant shivers down my spine, he chuckled once more and said

"If you would like to see, what I do, come…come with me." he

said as I followed him towards the curtain he was first behind. I

gasped in surprise. I saw a beautiful statue of his father and mother

holding their children. His mother was holding him and his father

was holding another baby which had a crescent moon on his

forehead. "Its, its beautiful. I had no idea that my sire was so

talented!!" the king smiled brightly. "May I ask who is the baby

that your father is holding?" I regretted asking that question,

because that very moment the kings face saddened. And he looked

away saying. "He has disappeared." he whispered. I put my hands

on his cheek and slightly but gently moved it so that he was facing

me. "I'm so sorry my king, I shall never ask you that again, I do

not wish seeing you saddened. The king raised his hands and put

them on top of mine, he took them in his and put both their hands

down, still intertwined together. "Thank you, you are the only one

that ever said that to me." he looked at me happy. I smiled at him

back. After staying like that for a while I retreated to my room

where I collapsed upon my bed and quickly drifted into a sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

I looked at the beautiful girl retrieve to the door, her warm sea blue

eyes still in my mind, her figure, her hair, her scent, when I was

with her I felt like a drunk men, I felt happy, I could hardly keep

myself from her, but I did, and for that I was glad. "Mirokou." I

shouted his name, e came in with his head low. "Yes your

majesty?" he was afraid and sad. I chuckled and he raised his head

confused. "Don't worry Mirokou, I wont kill you…yet." I said as

Mirokou looked relieved. "What happened majesty, you sound

very happy!" Mirokou asked than. "I am afraid I am drunk!" I said.

"Drunk, sire?" his confused voice asked me, I nodded "Yes drunk

with that girls scent, I have never smelt anything so…exotic, I am

bewildered by her, I will defiantly see her again!" I said with

pleasure, and shooed him out I followed the girls scent to her room,

I walked in seeing her beautiful figure sleeping, I walked closer

and kneeled down and caressed her cheek, I got up and kissed her

forehead, and ran away as quickly as possible.

Kagomes POV

I fluttered my eyes open because I felt something cool on my

forehead brush against my skin. 'maybe the king kissed me there.' I

guessed, but shook the idea away, there is no way that would

happen to me.


	3. dancing in the darkness and the plan

The very next day Kagome got up from her silky bed and breathed in the fresh scent of lotus flowers, but as soon as the smile has spread on her face it has

disappeared, her mouth formed into a scowl and tears begun to sting on her eyes, as she realized today the meetings with the king has begun, every girl

that has been brutally brung into this heavenly castle would have one measured day with the great king, of the great Persia, Kagome shuddered at the

thought of someone being in her beloved arms. Kagome sharply sighed, yes it was true she was in love with one man that was out of her reach, it was like

a child looking at the moon, knowing that she cant have it, no matter what. Kagome's tears ran down her snowy cheek, as she fell unto her knees and

sobbed "Oh my God, why have you let me fall in love with something I cant have, is it truly your plan to see me suffer?" she sobbed as she placed her

palms unto her face and cried more, that day Kagome didn't even show up for breakfast, not mentioning lunch and diner, she simply sat by the lily pads

watching them slowly float about in the lake at the castle's courts, she hugged her knees tighter, in attempt to stop the upcoming tears she stared into the

dark abysses of the water and sighed as she stood up and leaped into the darkness, feeling its gentle touch on her, she deepened into the darkness, closing

her eyes, she opened her mouth and inhaled the water. She shot up to the top, and as she entered the opening to the world again she smoothly swung her

head back and let her hair follow, her hair slapped her back, in a painful manner but she didn't care, Kagome stood on a slippery rock. She felt its smooth

surface with her toes, she smiled and inhaled the freshly crisp air, which seemed to caress her lungs, she exhaled and once more jumped into the deep

darkness, she smiled as she twirled under the waters, knowing no human eyes can judge her there, Kagome hit the floor of the lake with her feet and

jumped up once again, from there she swam to the huge rock in the middle of the lake, she got on top of it, and closed her eyes, she started to dance,

hearing the beautiful music from afar, she twirled, jumped, rose up high, and fell like an angel, composing a story of her own, she danced to her desire, than

she tried to imagine she was dancing with Inuyasha, and picturing his manly face in her intimidated mind she twirled faster, soon she found out that it was

easy to imagine now, that he was dancing with her, she even felt his smooth and caressing touch and his chest synchronizing with her movements, she

twirled, and suddenly halted to a stop, and sharply started her movements, she jumped, and still with her eyes closed, she acrobatically danced around the

huge rock, she smiled in her mind, as she twirled faster and faster, picturing and feeling Inuyasha's hands on her waist, she spun even faster and as the last

beet reached she swiftly jumped up and landed on her knees in a swift motion. She stayed like that for a while, when suddenly she felt the warmness of his

touch leave her and she opened her eyes, and there she started into nothing she was hoping to see, she closed her eyes and shot them open again and got

up she swam to the deck and go out she went into the garden, she playfully watched the monkeys play arounf with each other, pulling each other tails, she

giggled, feeling a bit light hearted, she frowned only for a movement and turned on her heel, when she saw him, that man. She searched her mind for his

name and found that she can find none. He seemed to caught up with her, and simply said "Naraku." she nodded in acknowledgment and walked passed

him into her chambers. She halted and looked at the dark wooden doors of her room, also where her other friends resided, he tried to think of what to tell

them so that she wont lie, and doesn't have to tell them the whole truth, she once again sighed, and searched her overwhelmed head for an explanation,

when she can find none, she simply opened the door, and walked in, her friends heads shot up and looked at her expectantly. Kagome shot them a tired

look, which meant stay away or else… the girls looked at each other and nodded in unison. Sango got up and walked up to her friend and kissed Kagome's

forehead and hugged her, while whispering "I wont ask, what's wrong, or where have you been, but when you wont to share I'll be there." Kagome smiled

at her friend, as sango replied with a grin "As for now, come, we have brought you diner, we expected you to be tired and hungry by the ends of today."

Kagome smiled, and knew that there was none else that she could rely on except her friends. While with the king Inuyasha was nothing as light hearted as it

was with the others, the young king paced in his room while trying to plan the battle strategies. "Dammit, there is no way I can attack them without them

noticing my uproar. What am I else to do?" he fussed "My king. isn't there other ways like attacking at night, and surrounding them?" Kouga voiced to his

stressed king "No Kouga unfortunately I thought of that already." Inuyasha sat down and rubbed his temples roughly without noticing the pain that was

slowly rising. Mirouku as of now sat in the room with Sango and Ayame, while the third friend was away who's name he could not recall, he averted his eyes

to lady Sango and went over her glorious features, he sighed, even though the king has allowed to take one woman as his own, he did not want to do it. It

would be wrong, you see even though Mirouku was a lecherous man or also know as the temple's monk. He looked at Sango, and knew that deep inside

his heart a love was brewing for this woman. He caught her eye, and as soon as the locked eyes, they turned their heads from each other, crimson blushes

spreading on both faces. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Kouga "Mirouku, the king asks you to help him plan the attack on Greece. Mirouku

sighed, as Kouga scanned the room that Mirouku was in, when suddenly he felt two emerald orbs on him, he averted his eyes to the young wolf female in

the room, his eyes widened in surprise, as the young female's eyes blinked several times, Kouga was taken aback by her beauty, no man saw her the same

like Kouga did, in his eyes, hi saw a Goddess of perfection in human flesh, he gulped in her scent, and was lulled by it, he was drunk by it, and he even forgot

where he was until, he heard Mirouku's voice " … maybe we should ask if he did that. Kouga? Kouga!?" "Um what was that Mirouku?" Quickly he tried to

erase anything Mirouku might be thinking by looking uninterested in his surrounding. Mirouku grinned. "I said did he try to think of ways to surround them?"

Kouga nodded, once again lost of speech as he was mentally dragged to look at the girl before him. He memorized her face, and her red hair which hanged

down, and waved like the black sea. Her eyes to huge emeralds, stared back at him with no embarrassment, at all, and her light crimson blush spread

across her cheeks. The girl swiped her head away and blush bored into her face. Kouga looked at her non stop, it seemed like if he looked away he would

die.

Kagome at the moment has been long standing there absorbing th information "why won the try the mountain peeks?" she voiced. Suddenly everybody's

head snapped towards the said girl Kagome shrugged off the weird feeling of being the center of attention "The peeks?" everyone replied to her offer at the

same time. "Yes the peeks." Kagome swiftly replied, feeling stupid repeating her self "well how is it possible lady Kagome?" she looked a them 'don't they

know' "Well, for starters you can hide in the peeks until night fall, the mountains provide a perfect disguise, and where the night will approach and it will be

surrounded by darkness, you can attack, and of the battle doesn't go in your favor, you can set up another army up there, and when they see you

approaching them, they will protest you. And that way the battle will go in your favor in any way." she replied, both men sharply inhaled, and Mirouku shot

up and ran out the door, but as soon as he was gone he came back "Thank you!" he huffed and motioned for Kouga to come, they both woozed out like a

couple of tornadoes. Kagome laughed at their simple behaviors and walked back into her bedroom and fell asleep, after all she was quiet tired.

A/N well here you go the next chapter you've all been waiting, please send me your feedback, I will try to update this story more often I promise, please

forgive me for taking so long to update. Love ya all

-13scarlett13


	4. The Wolfs The Hunt

Kagome was never really a morning person, in fact she despised it some what. But you cant command the sun to stop shinning, but she wished she could command it to stop shining its light into her face! She growled while turning on her right side,

trying to block the sun using her back but unfortunately that did not work very well, for Sango simply had to ruin her beauty sleep and run in her room "Kagome, what are you doing in bed its time to get up! The boys want to take us hunting today!

Come on this is so exciting!" "ERRRGRRR!" Kagome some what growled. Before of course she felt the loud splash of water right on her body, so basically water + skin exposed to cold morning air = "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? IM GOING TO KILL

YOU SAGO, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A SIN, YOURE DEAD MEAT!" Kagome tornado rushed after her friend. Sango was genuinely scared at this point, but what's done is done. As the girls were running by the pond, kagome found the perfect opportunity to

rush by her friend and unexpectedly push her right into the water *SPLASH* "Hey!" Sango re surfaced and looked at Kagome with a pouted face, but unfortunately for her Kagome was way to busy laughing on the ground holding her stomach, trying

to prevent any series injuries from laughing, cause you know who does want to die of laughing. Sango smiled playfully, "Come on Kags lets go dry ourselves real quick." Kagome nodded, and so both girls left for the bathing room, after taking a rather

quick shower they put their cloths on, and strolled to Mirokou, and Kouga. They were holding four gorgeous horses, the girls awed at the sight of the majestic creatures and took their peek. After the boys explained the basic controlling techniques

they saddled and rode of into the forest, each caring either a bow and arrow or a sword. While the men were up in the front the girls preferred more the back, so that they can get they privacy for chatting. "So where is Ayame?" Kagome looked at

Sango, while she looked nervous "Um, well you see it was her time to go…" "Wait, what?" "Well that is it became her turn to spend the day with the king Inuyasha." Kagome flinched painfully at the name and tried to suppress a whimper. Sango

studied her friends face carefully in sympathy "I'm sorry." "there is nothing to be really sorry about Sango, its just they way things are right now. Pretty mush soon it shall be your time to go and spend time with the great king" she purposely ignored

to mention his name. Sango again smiled Sympathetically, while Kagome smiled back to assure her that everything was quiet fine and that she shouldn't worry about a gain about her. "Hey Kagome, Sango look there is a wild boar." Kouga whispered

really quietly, so that the creature would not be frightened. "Lets surround it and kill it!" Mirokou wisely suggested while the girls shuddered, because in fact they did not enjoy slaughter of any liven thing in this world

"Do we have to, it seems so harmless? It is not fair for us to take something life for simply no reason at all." Kagome Whispered to both boys. Being ignored she was forced to join and abide to their orders. She tried surrounding the pig like Mirokou

told her when something suddenly happened. The Boar ran strait for her horses legs, spooking the poor creature and making it run faster then light. Kagome held on tight as she heard her friends trying to catch up to her and safe her from this

rampage, but Kagome knew that she accidentally got the fastest one in the kings royal stable. The hoarse seemed to run for hours, when it when ballistic all together and through Kagome right off, making her hit her head on a rock near by, and so

Kagome met the darkness of the dreams. After a while or so it would seem to her she opened her eyes only to be met by more darkness, Kagome blinked once, twice thinking that this might just be a glitch. It took her a second more that this was

already nightfall. Kagome got up on her to legs and regretted it completely for a whole new pain shot through her body, and right to her head, she gently touched the side of her forehead only to feel that there was a medium gash with blood on it.

Fear overcame her small porcelain body as she suddenly realized that the air around her was in fact icy cold. Her body shook with both fear and coldness, Kagome tried to fins her way back only to fin even more woods. Now she was petrified. "What

am I going to do?" she chanted under her breath; When suddenly not too far she heard a distinct howl of the night wolfs, that consumed anything and everything. For her life she ran as fast as her legs could take her, but she was all to late for the

wolfs were hot on her tracks. She ran trying to block their sneers and growls behind her, thirsty for her flesh and blood. Kagome ran until she was at an opening where she tripped and fell staring into the blazing eyes of the wolfs that now

surrounded her completely in a circle ready to attack, but yet again Kagome meets darkness for she last a quiet good amount of blood.

A/N this one is a shorty on purpose, so that you shall all squirm with anxiety. I'm so sorry but I am afraid I must leave you with a cliff hanger, oh and I will right soon, like this week :P so tutulu

-13scarlett-


End file.
